loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion Street
LOVE and BERRY hang out in this fashionable part of town a lot. Let's stand out with our cute style! Fashion Street is one of the first Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance! five stages that were included in the 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection. During 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection to 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection/First Collection, choosing Super Easy, Recommended Easy or Super Hard (Renamed to Kind Of Hard in later collections) will make this stage along with Street Court and Disco (Added later on) available at the start. It will remained available if it has not been selected yet. Appearance The Fashion Street takes place in a shopping district located in a city. Several name boards (Ice Cream, etc.) can be seen all around the area. A Love and Berry screen can be seen as well. The Fashion Street's appearance was later altered somewhere around the 2007 Summer Collection. It now takes place in a shopping town with several shops that has its own unique features. A two benches can be seen placed between a certain shop. There's a big looking castle with a chocolate clock that resembles a cake. Compatibility Cards This contains cards that gives great or perfect chemistry to this stage! Hair & Makeup 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) H001.jpg|link=Silky Long H002(2004 Ver.1).jpg|link=Fresh Ponytail H004(2004 Ver.1).jpg|link=Hot Bandana H006_2004AWC.jpg|link=Cool Knit H007_2004AWC.jpg|link=Girlie Curly Long H009_2004AWC.jpg|link=Tomboy Hair H010_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pigtail French Braids H012_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pompadour Short H015_2004AWC.jpg|link=American Casual Cap H018_2004AWC.jpg|link=Petite Buns H019_2005SSC.jpg|link=Japanese Style Bangs H020_2005SSC.jpg|link=Ribbon Casket H021_2005SSC.jpg|link=Cool Beauty Hair 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) H028_2005WC.jpg|link=Pixie Knit Cap 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) H033_2006SC.jpg|link=Layered Look H034_2006SC.jpg|link=Braided Pineapple H035_2006SRC.jpg|link=Braided Pineapple H037_2006SRC.jpg|link=Melon Sun Visor H039_2006SRC.jpg|link=Pony Punk Dress Up Sparkling Location Test (Pre-2004 Autumn-Winter Collection) LD-002 SLTC.jpg|link=Ojouhin Check LD-010 SLTC.jpg|link=Dabokawa Overall LD-023 SLTC.jpg|link=Paradise Girl 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) D002_2004AWC.jpg|link=Comfy Casual D005_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Fruity D006_2004AWC.jpg|link=Fitted Tee Girl D007_2004AWC.jpg|link=Metallic Down D010_2004AWC.jpg|link=Petite Parka Knit D013_2004AWC.jpg|link=Cool Rainbow D014_2004AWC.jpg|link=Comfy Sweater D015_2004AWC.jpg|link=Candy Casual D016_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baggy Overall D017_2004AWC.jpg|link=Sporty Mix Jumper D019_2004AWC.jpg|link=Casual Pop D020_2004AWC.jpg|link=Military Girl D023_2004AWC.jpg|link=Active Parka D027_2004AWC.jpg|link=Refreshing Tiered Cami D030_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baby Baggy Style D031_2004AWC.jpg|link=Vitamin Girl D034_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baby Black Tee D036_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Logo One-Piece 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) D046_2005AC.jpg|link=Funky Casual D050_2005AC_1.jpg|link=Go Go Mini One-Piece D051_2005AC.jpg|link=Sport Casual Cargo D052_2005AC.jpg|link=Lady Argyle D055_2005AC.jpg|link=Feminine B-Girl D057_2005AC.jpg|link=Flowy Mini Celeb D060_2005AC.jpg|link=Pop'n Sweets D066_2005WC.jpg|link=Strawberry Cheer Girl D067_2005WC.jpg|link=Camouflage Cats D069_2005WC.jpg|link=Boyish Layered D070_2005WC.jpg|link=Ting D Trad D074_2005WC.jpg|link=Milky Pink Bolero D075_2005WC.jpg|link=Off Shoulder Army D076_2005WC.jpg|link=Symphony Frill D077_2005WC.jpg|link=Vanilla Sweater 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) D082_2006SC.jpg|link=Cheerful and Casual Combo D083_2006SC.jpg|link=Cropped Hoody D087_2006SC.jpg|link=Halter Stripe D089_2006SC.jpg|link=Dancing Star D092_2006SC.jpg|link=Sunny Smile D093_2006SC.jpg|link=Azureggae Girl D096_2006SC.jpg|link=Hip Hugger Heaven D101_2006SRC.jpg|link=Tailored Tomboy D104_2006SRC.jpg|link=Lace A La Mode D106_2006SRC.jpg|link=Pepper Hot Pants D107_2006SRC.jpg|link=Ricamo Vest D111_2006SRC.jpg|link=60' Twister D112_2006SRC.jpg|link=Eagle Flight Pants D113_2006SRC.jpg|link=Pretty Panels Event/Appendix D081_2006SEC1.jpg|link=Cutie Sailor Footwear 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) F001_2004AWC.jpg|link=Platform Pink Sneakers F002_2004AWC.jpg|link=Colorful Heart Socks F003_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Blue High Cut F008_2004AWC.jpg|link=Flower Scrunchy Boots F009_2004AWC.jpg|link=Starry Diva Boots F012_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Love Sneakers F014_2004AWC.jpg|link=Bouncy Basketball Shoes F016_2004AWC.jpg|link=Rainbow Sneakers F018_2004AWC.jpg|link=White Platform Sandals F019_2005SSC.jpg|link=Fresh Lemon Sneakers F022_2005SSC.jpg|link=Cool Star Socks 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) F027_2005AC.jpg|link=Olive Loafers F031_2005WC.jpg|link=Milky Argyle 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) F037_2006SC.jpg|link=Velcro Zig-Zag Sneakers F038_2006SC.jpg|link=Squash Heel Sneakers F052_2006SRC.jpg|link=Orange Mesh Sneakers F056_2006SRC.jpg|link=Sunflower Socks Songs *Unknown Fashion Street Song *Talk Of The Town... *Mysterious Walk *Daddy's Birthday *Please Grant My Wish *Happy Anniversary (Japan exclusive) *I Love Veggies! (Japan exclusive) Category:Stages